Caged
by Furuzee
Summary: Every siblings have some kind of special relationship. But everything has its own limit, so do those sibling relationships. But it might not be true to the Hatsune's


Hi guys, i am new here. This is my first fanfiction and i decided that i would write about my favorite: vocaloid, especially Miku Hatsune. This fic is actually my friend's but she wanted me to translate it into English and post it on since she doesn't have an account. Sorry for being too rambling, now on with the story!

**Caged**

Brothers, sisters, siblings, they all have a strong bond between them. Their relationship is unbreakable. But everything has its limit. It's the same for the sibling relationship,too. But not for the Hatsune.

Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, two siblings. They share a special kind of relationship that surpassed the normal sibling- relationship. What i am saying is. Mikuo is in love with his older sister, Hatsune Miku.

But everything wouldn't be so tragic if Miku loved him back. Instead of loving him like a man, she still only loves him as her little brother. Mikuo is well aware of that. He was obsessed with Miku. He is always afraid that someday, someone would come and take Miku away from him. That's why, he has decided to lock Miku up in _their_ room. Their room is a big room for two. There are two beds that were set right next to each other. Miku and Mikuo have begged their parents to do so so that they can talk to each other every night. So the two small beds became one king-sized bed. Miku was so excited and happy at that time, but not now. Now, she feels disgust and hurtful. Being locked in her own room is not a happy thing at all.

Mikuo doesn't allow Miku to leave the room. She had had some attempts to escape but the were all fail. The room's door did not use to be locked but after her escaping incidents, Mikuo decided to lock it. Now she is totally caged. Everyday, Mikuo would come and bring her food and other needs so that she doesn't have to go outside, except going to the restroom, but under Mikuo's watch, of course. Every night, Mikuo would come and devour both her soul and her body. He would always said to Miku " I love you", but that doesn't make Miku happy one bit.

Tonight, like all the nights before, Mikuo came to see and sleep with Miku. When he opened the door, he saw her sitting by the window, looking outside. She was beautiful. So beautiful that Mikuo wanted to keep that beauty all for himself. The door creaked. That started her. She turned back and saw Mikuo standing there, staring at her. She quickly stood up and stepped back until her back touch the cold, white wall. She was scared. She knew what he would do next.

Mikuo kept staring at Miku. He felt his body getting hotter and hotter every second. He stepped forward to Miku, walking slowly to her.

Suddenly, with fast movement, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. He bowed down and kiss her passionately. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Mikuo bit Miku lip, which make her gasped. Taking that opportunity, he quickly slid his tongue inside her mouth, explore every corner of her mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled back for air. Miku slid down to the wall, looking helpless and fatigued. A string of saliva falling from her mouth. Mikuo picked her up and laid her down to the bed. He licked the string of saliva from the corner of her mouth, then went down to her slender neck, making Miku shivered. He stopped at her lest shoulder and bit it. Miku let out a soft moan, making Mikuo wanted her more. He ripped out Miku's dress, leaving her naked. Under the moonlight, she was the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen in his life. He slowly licked her collar bone and her breast. Miku cried out silently:

_ Stop it Mikuo, stop .. !

He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Only in this time, he could feel that she is his, and his only. He kept going on. Miku gripped his shirt tightly. her nails duck through the fabric of his shirt into his skin. He put her legs round him, whispering into her ears:

_ I love you, Miku! I love you so much! I'm sorry for hurting you, i couldn't hold myself back anymore!

Miku's eyes widen as she felt pain from her below. She screamed in tear:

_ Stop, it hurts! It hurts! Mikuo, it hurts!

But the pain kept increasing and increasing until Mikuo pulled out.

Lying lifelessly on the bed, Miku's back faced Mikuo. He held her close, whispering:

_ You are mine, Miku. You are mine forever, i will never let you go, never!

A silent tear fell from Miku's eye. She slowly closed her eyes. She already knew her future.

She is now all depended on Mikuo. Forever.

I know, it sucks, right? But since is our ( me and my friend) first fic, so please go easy on us and click on the review button below. Thank you so much for reading this stupid fic.

~ Lightstick~


End file.
